


I Love you!

by Shivasalan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivasalan/pseuds/Shivasalan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little snipet of Momo and Ryoma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love you!

"Fuji-sempai…what do I do..." Ryoma started but couldn't finish, his face holding a cute blush, he looked at the ground.

"Saa…This is about Momo-chan, neh?" He asked, when the Boy's head jerked up to stare at him with wide innocent eyes, he chuckled—bingo! He thought.

"How did you…"

"Your reaction gave it away."

"Oh…So how do I confess to him?" Ryoma asked, blushing again, when he thought of the taller loud power player.

"Trying being blunt, you're quite good at that. But if it is Momo, you want to get him alone. Oh I know, why not trying to convey your feelings through the body. He is a bit dense. I doubt he's realized his feelings for you." Fuji went on for a bit, chuckling at some sadistic thought.

"Ah…Thank you Fuji." He said, rushing off to go find someone else to ask for advice. By the time practice ended, he had asked everyone including Tezuka, Inui, Kaido, Oishi, Eiji, Taka-san, and Sensei. He came with the conclusion to just say it out right when Momo wasn't expecting it.

_...oOo..._

_Wow, he's so cute, even with that glare of his. Especially when the sun hits his face, lighting up thought emerald highlights, he looks positively angelic, that it should be a crime… and god do I want to feel his body under mi—,_ Momo's thoughts stopped abruptly, when he realized he was thinking a bit dirty about the freshman of the group. He really shouldn't be thinking like that. For all he knew the boy could have already been taken.

"neh, O'chibi, some girls here want to ask you something." Momo looked up at the sound of Eiji's voice, Ryoma's head turned when he saw Momo looking at him, to Eiji then the girls.

"Lucky, Echizen!" Momo called out, grinning, though he was a bit envious and jealous of those girls. Ryoma sighed and walked out of the tennis courts, Tennis racket hook between his arm and body, his hands in his pockets. He followed the four girls, expecting nothing really. They stopped beside the locker rooms, one of the girls confessed and had asked him out.

"Ah...Gomen, I can't. I have someone I like already." Momo overheard Ryoma saying, for some reason that hurt. Momo frowned, his body trembling he entered the locker rooms, and headed for the showers, after he undressed; he sat on a stool and let the cold water drench his body. He sighed turning the water to hot, when he heard the locker room door open, soft footsteps echoed into the shower room after a few minutes. He looked over his shoulder and saw the emerald boy himself, still wearing his tennis shorts and shirt. He was glad steam was surrounding him, so the boy couldn't see his blush.

"Ah…Mom-sempai…"He started breathing in a bit. The taller of the two stood and looked at him. Ryoma was looking down at the ground, his hat no longer on to hide his blush.

"Neh…Ryoma are you…trying to do what I think you are doing…?" Momo asked, a little bit curious and playful; he wanted to tease the cute boy till no end. Golden eyes narrowed, as those full lips turned into a pout—even cuter, Momo thought, chuckling a bit.

"So what I am trying to confess!? I don't think it is funny," Ryoma blurted out, a bit because he was frustrated that Momo had chuckled at his attempts, and a bit because he was mad at himself for falling in love such a dense idiot. He turned, and headed for the door, when he was caught by the wrist and pulled back. Losing his balance he crashed into a wet, warm and strong chest. He blushed, gasping a bit, when arms surrounded him. He was defiantly not expecting this.

"I don't either. In fact I think it's cute." He murmured into the boy's neck, releasing a breath of hot air onto the sensitive skin. Ryoma shuddered, gasping a bit. It was so adorable, his expression that Momo had never Ryoma wear before. Momo smirked, noticing how sensitive the boy was. "Hey Ryoma…I…I've been in love with you since I first saw you…Is that bad?" Momo asked, his voice soft and gentle, he really wanted to know if his love was bad or not.

"No…It's not… Cause I've loved you since then too." He smiled, tilting his head to the side and back to see Momo's expression, kissing him softly on the corner of those full lips. Momo held a light blush, kissing back, only on the lips instead, earning a muffled moan as a reward. He looked up, seeing someone in the door way, a camera clicked.

"Saa…This will be such a lovely picture for the scrap book, don't you think?" He asked tilting his head, wearing that sadistic smile on his lips.

"Fuji-sempai!" They both called out, but didn't go after the fleeing tensei.


End file.
